Slow zone incident (Books)
}} Slow Zone *''Behemoth'' *Ring Station |result = Thirteen hundred new star systems become accessible via Ring network |side1 = |side2 = |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |forces1 = |forces2 = |date = 24 century |casual1 = |casual2 = }} Acting as a joint fleet, the OPA vessel and several MCRN and UN military vessels passed through the Ring in pursuit of the . The crew escaped through the ring to avoid destruction after being framed for the destruction of the Seung Un by . Once through the ring, a small squad of Martian marines pursued to the Ring Station at the center of the zone. Upon locating Holden, the soldiers fired their weapons, triggering a dampening field that instantly reduced all motion within the sphere from its previous limit of 600 m/s to approximately "as fast as a good baseball pitch", according to . This Investigator is an entity appearing exclusively to Holden in a form he recognizes as the detective named from the . That same protomolecule structure ultimately formed the rings central to this present situation Within five seconds time, all MCRN and UN vessels velocity slowed dramatically to the new "speed limit" as they were captured by the Ring Station. This rapid deceleration caused widespread casualties among the crews and passengers as anyone not in a crash couch at the time was subjected to massive blunt force trauma. The Martian marines strategically withdrew briefly when the Ring Station activated its new defenses but soon regrouped. They returned just as Holden thought he and Miller were about to make the next big step in reconfiguring the stations to release the flotilla. One of the marines threw Holden over his shoulder and calmly carried him to a skiff without acknowledging any of his pleas for oxygen until they were aboard the transport skiff toward the . Having violated the zone's speed limit, the human ships were completely disabled and found themselves inexorably drawn towards the Station, eventually to join its orbiting belt of debris and derelicts previously captured for excess velocity. Projectile weapons were rendered useless, and though the ships' shuttles could escape, the newly reduced speed limit would entail months or even years of travel to return through the Ring. All ships took severe damage and heavy injuries including extensive fatalities. Without adequate thrust, artificial gravity was lost and medical services extensively disabled. OPA Behemoth, under the direction of chief of security Bull and efforts of chief of engineering Sam Rosenberg, was able to remove offensive modifications such as a bolt-on rail gun system. This allowed the drum section to once again spin. This in turn created an alternative form of artificial gravity as had been originally designed when the ship was the Mormon generation ship Nauvoo. This offered other ships a place of refuge and tend their injured. Bull himself took severe spinal injuries and Sam created a custom mech that allowed Bull to get out of the medical bay and walk.Novel , Chapter 33 Bull proposed a theoretical laser weapon modification to the comm laser which Sam was able to create. This provided the tactical advantage that allowed the Martian marines aboard the Hammurabi to justify ending the standoff, surrendering their ship, and releasing James Holden to the Behemoth.Novel , Chapter 35 Bull is responsible for the order that confiscated the power armor of the Martian marines when they boarded. This armor was stowed within access of the CIC later becoming a challenge for those loyal to Bull who endeavor to wrest control from in the end. Fighting onboard the Behemoth |commanders2 = Carlos c de Baca "Bull" |forces1 = Forces loyal to Captain Ashford * Belters in stolen Goliath Powered Armor |forces2 = Forces loyal to Michio Pa and James Holden Martian Marine Corps * Force Recon squad without armor equiped |date = 24 century |casual1 = Moderate *Four Belters in stolen MMC armor killed |casual2 = Moderate * executed * Bull killed }} Aboard the Behemoth, Captain Ashford sought to use the laser which Bull proposed against the protomolecule-built Ring hoping to destroy the Ring but sacrifice everyone still inside with the expectation that the solar system outside the Ring and the human civilization outside would remain intact. Bull and Michio Pa considered Captain Ashford's plan unnecessary, risky and ill-conceived. Holden shared information that this might have a much more dire outcome than what Captain Ashford anticipated. Specifically, evidence showed that the alien technology was more likely to respond by wiping out the entire solar system inside and outside the Ring. A major bloody conflict broke out between forces loyal to Captain Ashford and those loyal to Chief of Security Carlos "Bull" Baca. Ultimately, Bull perished but survivors successfully delayed Ashford's plan long enough to allow another plan to proceed. Following efforts by and , with assistance from and , the Ring Station at the center of the Ring space was disabled, and the dampening field shut down. All ships coordinated the widespread deactivation of their weapons and power systems which reduced any projected risk to the Ring. The station responded by allowing Miller, the Investigaor, to turn off the defenses which effectively released all ships trapped in the ring. Travel at typical speeds was once again possible. Miller proceeded further to also deactivate the station itself and thus prevent a potential future reoccurance of the situation. Involved ships and crews Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations